Kings and Queens
by Holy Philippine Empire
Summary: It seems love can be subtle sometimes, but in this case. It's anything but. Soma X Erina. Warning: contains Manga Spoilers


This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.

Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow

#AlternativeUniverseFiction

#SPOILERS_SPOILERS_SPOILERS

" **Kings and Queens: A Simple Day"**

 _It seems love can be subtle sometimes, but in this case. It's anything but._

"Yo! Nakiri, how's my favorite headmaster doing? Looks like you're having a blast!" a boisterous voice boomed, startling its receiver from her supposed stupor.

A loud thud echoed as the mountain of paperwork toppled on the carpet floor.

"Yukihira you little pest! Look what you made me do!?" Erina retorted in exasperation, her left eye twitching, a supreme effort over the temptation of seriously injuring the man before her desk. And a few seconds of inner turmoil, her resolve triumph; opting to a few mumble curses and reorganize her workload.

The man, wearing his ever beloved Diner Shirt; grinned sheepishly at the fuming honey-blonde. Scratching his cheek nervously at the mess he made. "Sorry! Let me help you, then." he chuckled.

"You better!" Erina huffed, hands reaching on the floor. Although her eyes were still glaring at the redhead.

This would be the regular events happening under the administration of the new headmaster, Nakiri Erina. You see, winning the Regiment de Cuisine was only the tip of the iceberg on whats to come of the Academy of Totsuki. With the victory of the Rebels, the collapse and disorganization of the dictatorial Central Administration was inevitable. And with the feisty Erina's first resolution as the Head of Totsuki was the dishonorable discharge of Nakamura Azami, permanently banishing him from Totsuki grounds once more.

And with the ascension of the new director, it paved way for a new era for the prestigious school and its remaining students. One of the most obvious and groundbreaking changes was the informal policy of Shokugeki Battles. Challenging, fighting, and helping each other in polishing their culinary skills without wagering something of great value.

Having the spirit of Shokugeki without conditions, and striving to become better than before. Soma's blunt declaration after becoming the First Seat had the resounding effect on the former Central Students, effectively inspiring them to overcome their prejudices and just have fun in the culinary "wastelands".

However, Totsuki still remained its "Dog-eat-Dog world" nature for sure; enduring its "Might makes Right" mindset… but with a little twist. For everyone can have the opportunity in giving it their all, to show that they can be mighty as well. A Totsuki Generation where everyone would be starting as equals… only their skills and perseverance will determine their futures.

And that generation was spearheaded by both Second-Years Erina Nakiri and the First Seat Yukihira Soma. The unofficial King and Queen of the realm.

"Oh come on, Nakiri! I said I was sorry, alright. Come on… wait, are you ignoring me!?"

And said King and Queen were having a petty fight.

"I'm sorry for making you mess up your papers! Now, are we good?"

The headmistress didn't respond. Her papers now settled, an expensive fountain pen on her hand, finally writing her "sacred" reports. Not sparing a glance on her rebel partner.

"Nakiri." he teased.

Silence.

"Nakiri."

Silence.

"Are you seriously going to be immature about this?"

Erina continued to write her drafts. A small smirk starting to form in her lips at her colleague's annoyance. Oh yes, she was having her revenge today.

"Oh look! There's a dirty insect on your head!"

' _Hah! Not going to fool me this time!'_

"Hey! Did you do something with your hair?"

' _Not Listening.'_ she told herself.

"I like it! Especially on your new braids! It has cleaner and more serious look for you!"

' _Not Listening.'_

"No, really! It accentuates your lovely eyes more. Those slighted parts of your bangs makes your face look thinner."

' _If you think to can flatter me with such indignant-'_

"Also. It makes you sexier than ever." Soma proclaimed. His golden orbs practically gleaming in mischief.

"You perverted beast!" the headmistress stammered, her composed silence shattered instantaneously. Cheeks already flushing like a ripe tomato, body going limp as her amethyst eyes were looking with mock fury.

Soma's grin never waned. "It's true! It gives you a more _mature_ look. I love it!"

"You idiotic buffoon!"

The redhead waved his hands in front of him defensively. An amused expression on his arrogant face. "Besides. What's wrong complimenting your girlfriend? Especially when its true!"

Oh, they were currently dating as well. It was a funny story actually.

"First you interrupt my work, now you're haggling me with your dirty thoughts! You're really testing my patience here, Yukihira!" she pouted.

"Don't be like that. I know that you love me too much to hate me. And it breaks my heart when you were ignoring me earlier." a hand clutching his chest, words laced with teasing , not noticing the Yukihira chef going behind. She was planning to dish out some physical punishment but stopped when two arms snaked around her waist. A surprised squeak escaping her lips. The Nakiri heiress would have lash out but was interrupted when Soma tightened his hold over her frame. "I just missed your arrogant face, you know?

Erina gritted her teeth, wanting to strangle the new First Seat. You've been busy for the past few months now."

The honey-blonde stopped her resistance and released a tired sigh. "I am the headmistress, Soma."

A soft bubble of happiness exuded in him, relishing the moment when the harsh female said his name with a hint of longing.

"I know about that, silly. I've been busy too. I just want to spend some quality time with you. That's all. But I'm serious on the new hairstyle, loving those braids by the way." he chuckled, still hugging the blushing blonde from behind.

"Hisako helped me braid it." she muttered quietly.

"Well, Hishoko-chan did great. Never knew you could be more beautiful." he complimented.

Erina smiled at the contact.

"Let's go somewhere fun! There's a new tea shop near the classrooms. Alice and Kurokiba recommended me… well, Alice mostly." he offered.

Nakiri's small smile turned into a disappointed frown. "I would love to, but I have a business meeting with one of our sponsors and-"

"Then cancel it." he interjected, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't just cancel-"

"It would only be a half-hour. I heard they make a mean Hokkaido blend. Even Chapelle-sensei got addicted to it."

"This is an important-"

"I don't see why you can't cancel it."

"Would you stop interrupting my sentences."

Soma rose an eyebrow at her persistence. "Please?" he pleaded with a pout.

Erina didn't gave another retort.

And with a heavy sigh, and regrettably relinquished his hold over the granddaughter of Senzaemon. "Okay. Okay. I know my limits. I'll be off now." Yukihira then offered a wave and slowly headed for the exit door.

Erina bit her lip. An uncomfortable feeling in her gut seeing a dejected boyfriend leaving.

"Wait! You said it would be thirty minutes, right? I'll just have one of my secretaries informed I'm going to be late."

Soma turned around, a triumphant smirk plastered. "You won't regret it!" he boasted.

"Wait! I need to change first."

Soma blinked at her dumbly. The honey-blonde was wearing her chef's uniform, a black scarf around her neck.

"Oh, please! You look good in anything! Let's go!"

"Tada!" he exclaimed. Extending an arm towards the small yet homely cafe shop before them. It was only a one story building, a wooden rood adorned on top. It was in the middle of one of Totsuki's many gardens; giving it a serene and nature aesthetic. A wide sign had the title of "Star of the North Cafe" proudly displayed on the front. Both of them proceeded to enter the establishment in haste, their time was limited of course.

"Good Morning! A table for two, perhaps?" a bubbly waitress greeted with a large smile, she was wearing a stereotypical maid outfit, but her apron seems to be a little too familiar for the Nakiri Heiress.

"Sorry. We're a bit in a rush, so we'll having a coffee frap and a your special jasmine!" Soma replied.

The employee manifested her order pad and a pink pen and began to write their beverages.

"One chocolate coffee frappuccino and one steaming Jasmine blend, coming right up! It'll be ready in a few minutes, so I recommend you to sit in one of our benches and enjoy the view of the Gardens!" she cheered, leaving the couple alone for the time being to get their orders.

"This cafe seems a little bland, honestly." Erina haughtily admitted.

"Everything homely seems to be bland for you, Erina. Besides, this cafe is owned by Isshiki-senpai, he invested in this little joint and having most of its ingredients from Polar Star." Yukihira explained

"That explains the waitress' bear apron." she muttered softly, still confused on their senior's eccentric behavior.

"Of course! Senpai loves that apron, it's only normal he's going to use it for his business ventures." he cheekily retorted.

After getting their drinks, the couple decided to lounge around in of the outdoor garden's benches, fully enjoying the calming view of its trees, bushes, and flowers

"I take it back, Soma. This place is relaxing and calming. The brew is quite exquisite."

"Heheheh. Told you won't regret it."

And they sat there, one hand clasping the others' and another holding their respective beverage; the afternoon wind was warm, the weather was sunny, not a cloud in the sky. It was pure bliss for the stressed Nakiri Erina.

"You got a little something on your lip, Nakiri. Here let me…"

"Huh? Where-"

Soma surprised her with a soft kiss, laughing at her cute reaction.

They had been dating for exactly five months, with Erina confessing to him during the start of their Second Year.

"You- you tricked me!" Erina frowned, but that didn't last long. She just smiled, taking the sweetness of the lip contact and engraving it in her memories. Yes, these was the moments that made her term of being the Director, bearable and enjoyable.

"This is nice."

Erina, flicking one of her braided hair strands and leaned closer to her boyfriend. Her head resting on his shoulder for support.

Soma smiled at her affection. He never expected, that in a span of a year, Nakiri Erina, the woman that rejected and hated his guts (And was a Total Tsundere), was now snuggling his neck, wearing a happy and contented smile.

"What about your meeting? We only have a few minutes left."

Erina scoffed. Her head still resting on his dependable shoulder, she gazed lovingly at the Yukihira chef.

"What meeting?"

Author's Note:

This is just a short and fluffy chapter for Soma and Erina pairing during a small break. Just read the latest chapter from the manga... and hat inspired me to write this. I planning this to be a simple oneshot… unless you dear readers want this to continue.

The timeline of this story is set after the Rebels' Victory in the Regimental de Cuisine… so spoilers. Also... Sorina will be canon. But I'm not giving up my crack pairings,

Please Review and give me your opinions, criticisms; or even PM me if you have some requests or if you want me to continue this! Also, for the manga readers… who else is in love with Erina's new hairstyle! I know I am!

Have a Nice Day!

Also, can anyone help me Beta in my future stories?


End file.
